


One of these days (things are gonna get better)

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [13]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, alex was only friends with them for her parents but she goes anyway, alex's trust fund friends have a reunion party, baths, sara kind of freaks out but it gets handled, softcore bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Alex and Sara go to a party.





	

Things were going great. Alex had already had two strawberry martinis, Sara was sitting on her lap on a comfortable expensive couch, talking to friends she hadn’t seen for a while. She had been invited to the party a month ago and had been excited ever since. Her family had lived in a close-knit community of assholes and trust-fund kids, and many of the families getting together for holiday parties, expecting the children to get along. They didn’t at first, but when they had gone to college, most of them had realized that no matter how much they had loathed it, it was actually kind of nice to hang around other rich pretentious assholes for a night.

There were about fifteen or twenty people here right now, and Alex was sitting with what could only be considered her old clique: Henry Kashnakov, her father’s best friend’s son; Darius Haskins, one of her old friends from high school; and of course, James, who hadn’t left her side since they were in second grade. Darius had brought his boyfriend Adrian, who was probably about twenty-four at this point, so Alex brought Sara, who just so happened to be the youngest person there. Most of them were around twenty-four (Adrian) to about thirty (Henry), with the majority being around twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight.

Sara and Adrian were the only ones still in college, although Sara’s a freshman and Adrian’s a grad student, while the rest of them, including Alex herself, were successful in their fields of study with successful jobs and successful significant others. Even their clothes looked successful, button downs and khakis and pressed sweaters tied over shoulders, with some pleated skirts and tights scattered here and there. Even Alex was adhering to the societally-inflicted dress code, which was unlike her. It was kind of strange to see her in a skirt.

Alex could tell Sara was trying not to burrow her nose into Alex’s shoulder. Alex had her arm around Sara’s waist and Sara was sitting on her left thigh, holding Alex’s third martini because Alex talked with her hands and it was safer that way. The base of the glass was resting against Sara’s tight-clad thigh, and Alex could feel Sara shiver faintly whenever a stray drop of condensation rolled off the glass and onto Sara’s skin. Alex was smiling and laughing with Henry, bragging about one of Sara’s more recent paintings, but she could tell Sara wasn’t paying attention. “It goes perfectly with the theme of my living room,” she was saying, digging her fingers into Sara’s outer thigh, trying to keep her in the moment. Sara had been quieter than usual this evening, but that was understandable. “She used one of the photos I took in Vienna as a reference.”   


“Oh, yes, I remember that trip,” Henry laughed, “the painting must be incredible, if the photos you took are anything to go on, and how you said it’s better than an actual picture.” Alex laughed in agreement and took her drink from Sara, sipping it leisurely. Sara’s hand was gripping Alex’s navy skirt tightly, out of sight. Alex gave Sara a contemplating look, noting the way her eyes were flicking back and forth across the luxurious room, the way she was licking her lips intermittently.

Alex lifted the martini glass to Sara’s lips, a calculated move, and Sara’s eyes snapped to her questioningly. Alex nodded, encouraging her to take a sip of the fruity liquor. “Just this one,” she said quietly, meant only for Sara, though it was loud enough for others to hear it. James, beside them, turned his head to watch the exchange. Sara placed her lips on the rim of the glass, and Alex tipped the glass up. Sara swallowed and Alex watched the line of her throat.

“Woah there,” Darius said from the couch across from them, jokingly. “Getting a little erotic there, aren’t we?” Alex laughed and handed the glass back to Sara, who was blushing.

“Oh, come on, Darius,” Alex said playfully, “like we all don’t know what you and Adrian do behind closed doors.” Darius’s laugh was boisterous, fitting his burly, bearded appearance. Under his arm, Adrian blushed.

“But anyway,” Alex said, waving her hand to indicate a change of subject, “Adrian, how are your classes going?”

Alex and Darius fell into conversation about their significant others easily, with sporadic inputs from said significant others, the majority of which came from Adrian. Sara mostly blushed and dismissed the praise Alex laid upon her, trying to play down her success. Alex could tell she was uncomfortable with the compliments, but Alex continued anyway, knowing Sara needed to hear it.

“Alex?” Sara leaned her head down to speak into Alex’s ear. Alex looked at Sara, directly into her eyes. There was unease and anxiety there, communicated from beneath layers of sparkly lavender. Alex nodded, urging Sara to continue. “Can you show me to the bathroom?” Alex slid her hand to Sara’s waist, standing them up and passing the martini glass to James.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Alex addressed the group. Her hand moved to Sara’s back and Alex saw James’s eye catch the movement. She shot him a look. She had an idea of what was going on here, but she wasn’t sure exactly. Sara could be fragile and anxious sometimes, especially around new people and new situations. Alex led Sara down the hallway she remembered had a bathroom in it. She flicked on the light and closed the door behind them. The bathroom was modestly sized, for the vastness of the house. There was enough counter space for Alex to grab Sara by the hips and sit her on top of it, leaving Alex enough room to step between her legs and wrap her arms around Sara’s waist.

“What’s up?” Alex asked quietly, lips pressed to Sara’s neck. She was watching Sara’s reaction in the mirror, the way her head dropped down to Alex’s shoulder and her arms went around Alex’s neck. Sara’s skirt shifted up her thighs as she scooted forward, wrapping her legs around her hips. Alex reached up a hand to smooth down her hair comfortingly.

Sara sighed into Alex’s collarbone. “Nothing,” she said, and Alex pinched her ribs lightly. Sara hummed exasperatedly. “Okay so maybe something,” she conceded. “All of your private school friends are so successful and rich and pretty and Adult, and they’re probably making fun of me because I’m only in my first year in college and I haven’t accomplished anything yet and they’re probably judging us because I’m only nineteen and you’re twenty six and you’re so much older than me and they probably still see me as just a kid and—”

“Hey,” Alex cut her off, ducking her head to look into Sara’s eyes and framing Sara’s face with her hands. “Nobody is thinking that about you. I promise.” Alex kissed Sara on the nose and pulled her head to her shoulder. “The only reason these people are so successful is because they have money and learned how to bribe at a young age. I know you’ve worked hard for  _ everything  _ you’ve earned. You’re amazing, Sara. They all love you. And it’s scientifically proven that you’re the prettiest person in this house.” Alex kissed Sara firmly on the side of the head. “And, if it makes you feel any better about us, last year Henry’s sixty year old dad was dating a thirty year old woman. For  _ months _ .”

Sara laughed a little, digging her fingertips into Alex’s shoulders. “Thank you. And…I do…feel better, I think.” She sat up, leaning back against the mirror. Her hands lingered on Alex’s shoulders, and Alex leaned her hips against the counter, settling her hands on Sara’s thighs. “Your friends are…”

“Pretentious bastards?” Alex finished for her, smiling. Sara nodded and Alex laughed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sara’s lips. “Yeah. That was my childhood. I was one, too, up until college, when James finally knocked some sense into me and I could finally make some real friends.” Alex’s fingers subconsciously rubbed circles into Sara’s thighs.

“Are you referring to me?” Sara asked, leaning forward. “When you say real friends?”

Alex leaned forward too. “Of course I’m referring to you,” she said against Sara’s lips.

They kissed for probably longer than necessary, and definitely longer than appropriate for their current location. Sure, Alex’s trust fund friends had been famous in high school for being players, Alex included, but the kids themselves had made a general rule to not fraternize at parties. Alex had always been a rule breaker. “This party exhausted you more than you expected, didn’t it,” Alex guessed, dipping in to kiss Sara one more time. “Do you want to go home?”

Sara exhaled against Alex’s lips, nodding. Alex picked her up by her thighs, holding her up and kissing her for a few more seconds before setting her down, grabbing Sara’s hand. She led them back down the hall, coming up to stand behind the couch and setting her unoccupied hand on James’s shoulder. “We’re going to be heading off,” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Drive us?” she said, more quietly, to James.

He nodded and stood, leaving his glass of water on the table. Even though Alex had driven here, James pushed to the back, she had had more than a couple drinks and knew she shouldn’t drive. James led the way out to the car, unlocking it with the key fob before climbing into the driver’s seat. Alex got in the back with Sara, cradling her to her chest and not bothering with seat belts. When James pulled into the driveway, Alex stepped out of the car before reaching back in to pick Sara up and carry her inside. Sara wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist, her arms around Alex’s shoulders, her nose in Alex’s neck.

James followed, closing the car door behind them and opening the front door. He went to the living room, presumably to watch TV until he knew Sara was okay. Alex appreciated how much he worried about her sometimes, if only because Alex did. Sara and James weren’t exactly best friends, but they were comfortable with each other. Alex carried Sara up the stairs effortlessly, balancing on one leg and opening the door to her bedroom with one foot. Sara snorted, playfully impressed. “Yeah, yeah,” Alex muttered as she set Sara on the bed. “You only love me for my muscles.”

She tried to stand up but Sara held on. “That’s entirely too true,” she answered. Foregoing the notion to stand up, Alex instead climbed on top of Sara, knees on either side of her hips. She put her hands on Sara’s waist, untucking Sara’s button down from her pleated skirt. “Your muscles are pretty great.” Alex laughed. She wasn’t exactly a bodybuilder, but she was built. Things were easier to do with muscles, so Alex kept in shape. She usually went to the gym with James about three times per week, fewer when Sara was on break.

Alex’s hands settled on the skin over Sara’s ribs, beneath her shirt. “Do you want a bath?” she asked, leaning forward to press her lips lightly against Sara’s. “I’ll give you a back massage, too; make you feel better. Maybe we can get your collar out.” She could feel Sara smile against her, tightening her arms around Alex’s neck. They kissed for a couple moments, Alex not exactly leading but neither was Sara. Sara tasted like the cheese and crackers she had earlier in the evening, and the one sip of Alex’s strawberry martini that Alex had allowed.

Sara pulled back, resting her head on Alex’s collarbone for a second before looking into Alex’s eyes adoringly. Her pupils were dilated, making her lavender eyes look almost violet. “Only if you get in with me,” she said. Alex smiled, climbing off Sara and offering a hand to pull her up. She led them to the bathroom, turning on the light and locking the door behind them. Sara sat on the closed lid of the toilet while Alex ran the warm water in the tub. As it was filling up, Alex helped Sara undress, folding her clothes neatly and setting them on the counter before she undressed herself.

Sara curled into herself on the toilet, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Alex looked over from where she was hunched near the bathtub spout. “What’s up?” she asked, just like earlier, in that voice that meant  _ I know something’s wrong but I won’t push if you don’t want me to _ . Sara shrugged, tucking her nose between her knees. It was cold. “You still feeling self conscious?” Sara shrugged again, but this time it meant yes. “What about?” Alex asked, holding out a hand, indicating she meant to help Sara into the bathtub. Sara took her hand, stepping in one foot at a time. The water was just on the right side of warm, exactly how Sara liked it. Sara didn’t let go of Alex’s hand until Alex climbed in behind her, pulling Sara back against her chest.

“It’s the same stuff as before,” she muttered as Alex reached for the body soap and her loofah. “Feeling…inadequate…in the face of all your big shot friends.” Alex hummed, listening and encouraging Sara to continue, washing Sara’s front. “It’s really just the same stuff I said before. You already helped; really. All I want is this.” Alex paused in her washing of Sara’s arm.

“Are you sure?” she asked, resting her hand on Sara’s stomach and hooking her chin over Sara’s shoulder. “Because I am totally up for telling you how amazing you are for the rest of the night.” She pressed a kiss to Sara’s shoulder.

“Not tonight,” Sara answered. “Not right now. Please. I don’t know if I couldn’t not cry if you did that right now, and I’m not in the mood for feeling puffy.” Alex laughed, nodded against Sara’s neck and continued washing her. As she washed her back she also rubbed the knots out of the muscle there. She had promised Sara one, and Sara keened against Alex’s hands.

The rest of their bath was silent, only the sounds of the water splashing filling the room. Alex washed Sara’s hair, massaging her scalp. Sara’s head fell back against Alex’s shoulder and Alex smiled, pressing a kiss to Sara’s jaw. She helped Sara rinse her hair with the cup she kept beside the bath. Sara relaxed against her, closing her eyes. Her breathing evened out, and Alex knew she was starting to fall asleep, in that place where everything was fuzzy around the edges but she was still lucid. Alex rubbed up and down Sara’s arms, tracing patterns on her stomach.

After nearly fifteen minutes, the water started to go cold. Alex kissed along Sara’s shoulder, sitting up as slowly as she could. Sara grumbled and kept her eyes closed but moved how Alex moved her, leaning against the wall of the tub as Alex stepped out and wrapped herself in her robe. She grabbed her fluffiest towel and helped Sara stand up, wrapping her in it. Sara opened her eyes when she stepped out of the tub, watching where she was going before flicking up to Alex obediently.

Alex led her out of the bathroom and into the hallway, then into the bedroom, locking the door behind them out of habit. She sat Sara on the ottoman in front of the bookshelves, going to the dresser where Alex kept her clothes. She pulled out one of her bigger shirts and a pair of fluffy socks for Sara, and underwear and pajamas for herself. She set the clothes on the ottoman  beside Sara while she got dressed, a camisole and sweatpants that hung low on her hips, then grabbed some of Sara’s underwear from Sara’s dresser. She helped Sara stand up and pull on Alex’s shirt and the underwear and socks.

She took the towel from Sara, rubbing it over her head and drying off her hair. She did the same to herself next, then dropped the towel into the hamper and grabbed a hairbrush sitting on the dresser. Sara turned around on the ottoman, letting Alex brush her hair out. If Sara’s hair got wet and it wasn’t brushed right away, it got ratty and fuzzy and annoying. Alex brushed her own hair quickly, throwing it up into a bun to keep it out of her way. Sara touched her throat, hooking her fingers against her collarbone, and Alex knew what she wanted. When she put the brush away she grabbed Sara’s velvet collar.

Sara tilted her neck back when she saw it, letting Alex clasp it around her throat. She let out a sigh when Alex pulled back. Alex stepped back digging her toes into the rug. Sara stood, wobbling a little bit from the lethargy. She looked adorably childish like that, rubbing her eye with her fist, collar settled familiarly around her throat, comfortable oversized shirt hanging to her mid thigh. Her socked feet padded quietly on the carpet when she walked over to Alex, leaning against her. Alex laughed lowly and picked Sara up, arms going around Alex’s neck.

Alex carried her out of the bedroom and down the stairs, into the living room where James was watching TV on the couch. Alex sat beside him, maneuvering Sara so her head was in Alex’s lap and her feet were in James’s. Alex slid out from under her, quickly going to the fridge and grabbing a container of raspberries. She slipped back under Sara, receiving a pleased hum in return. She put her hand over Sara’s eyes to block out light, hoping she would fall asleep as she pressed raspberries through her lips.

It hadn’t even been five minutes when she felt Sara go limp to her, and she put the raspberry she was going to feed to Sara in her own mouth. Alex and James had been murmuring gently over the TV, which must have helped put Sara to sleep — the comfort of soft noise and Alex’s touch. Alex smiled, running her free hand over Sara’s hair.


End file.
